1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to media retrieval mechanisms, and more particularly to a media retrieval mechanism for a printer and a driving device used in the media retrieval mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In computing, following completion of a print job, remaining media may need to be retrieved from a media cartridge. However, a delivery arm of a typical printer may obstruct such retrieval.